comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elder Scrolls: Dragonborn Season 1
The Elder Scrolls: Dragonborn Season 1 is a 2018 live-action web series based on the video game Skyrim that takes place in The Elder Scrolls Film & Television Universe. It is the first ever television season to take place in the universe, being centered around the adventures of the Last Dragonborn in 4 E 201. All episodes aired on Netflix November 23rd 2018. Production In response to the immense popularity of Time Warner's Game of Thrones on HBO, Fox Disney wanted to compete with their rival by creating their own fantasy epic. Many discussions were held amongst 20th Century Fox over which franchise they owned that could compete with Game of Thrones, but the film studio and all of Fox Disney's respective networks struggled to find anything that fit. At the same time, Fox was in the middle of talks with their game developing subsidiaries to try and develop movies and TV shows based on popular video game IPs. Eventually, the two projects merged when Fox realized Bethesda Softwork's Elder Scrolls franchise with over twenty years of source material and a devoted fanbase could very well be their secret weapon to compete with Time Warner. For the next couple of years, Fox Disney along with Bethesda Executive Producer Todd Howard explored ways that FX could possibly make an Elder Scrolls related television series. Everything changed after seeing the success of Marvel's ambitious plan on Netflix, where they created multiple different superhero shows on the streaming service, each with their own cast and plotline, yet all taking place within a shared universe. This inspired Fox and Howard to move the Elder Scrolls onto Netflix and pitch four different shows that be adapted from the massive world of Bethesda's latest installment Elder Scrolls installment, Skyrim. Which in turn would be connected to any Elder Scrolls related movies in a shared universe. At Comic Con 2016, the fours shows were officially announced with the first of them being simply called The Elder Scrolls: Dragonborn. Dragonborn, as the title seemed to imply, was stated at Comic Con and afterwards to be an adaption of the Last Dragonborn's adventures as played within the events of Skyrim. When asked if such a decision would change the game's continuity Todd Howard confirmed that Dragonborn as well as all the respective shows and movies would take place in a "similar, yet different" canon than the games. Filming for The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn began throughout 2017 to early 2018 and was released on Netflix November 23rd 2018. Cast Main Cast *Armie Hammer as Ysmir Stormcrown/The Last Dragonborn *Alexander Skarsgard as Ralof *Liam Hemsworth as Hadvar *Daisy Ridley as Lydia *Elisabeth Shue as Delphine *Daniel Radcliffe as Malborn Recurring Cast *Jeremy Irons as Alduin (Voice) *Charlize Theron as Elenwen *David Wenham as Jarl Balgruuf *Christopher Plummer as Arngeir *Max Von Sydow as Esbern *Donald Sutherland as Paarthurnax (Voice) *Rachel Luttrell as Irileth *Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Gerdur *David Harbour as Alvor *Vladimir Kulich as Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak (Cameo) *Michael Hogan as General Tullius (Cameo) Episodes Unbound The series starts with a Prisoner waking up in a carriage traveling through the forest. After opening his eyes, a fellow captive named Ralof greets him and the Prisoner looks down to see his hands bound together and a gagged man sitting next to him. He asks what's going on and Ralof says he got caught trying to cross the border by an Imperial Ambush, they did too along with that horse thief over there. The thief named Lokir curses Ralof for being a Stormcloak, claiming that Skyrim was fine before they showed up, the Empire was lazy. Ralof tells Lokir to watch himself, he's speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King! Ulfric mutters something under his gags while Lokir recognizes him as the Jarl of Windhelm, as well as the leader of the Rebellion and begins to panic wondering where the Empire must be taking them. Ralof claims wherever it is, Sovngarde awaits, which only upsets Lokir even further. The Prisoner then tries to calm Lokir down by asking him his name and where he's from, Lokir insists he's from Rorikstead. As the cart pulls into a gates of a nearby settlement Ralof recognizes it as Helgen before claiming Imperial Walls used to make him feel so safe. General Tullius on horseback enters behind the carriage until he's approached by a High Elf on horseback as well as surrounded by a platoon of guards. Tullius grits his teeth before feigning politeness greeting High Emissary Elenwen who likewise does the same. Insisting that he hopes once all this ugliness is over with the Thalmor will be able to leave Skyrim again to its own devices again, Elenwen responds that they will do no such thing. As per the White Gold Concordat so long as Skyrim remains an Imperial Province the Thalmor will continue to make its presence known, they will not tolerant another rebellion, Tullius sighs and insists neither will he. It shows back to the cart which stops in the middle of the town as all the captives get off and get called to the block by the Imperial Captain and her squire, Hadvar. The first called is Jarl Ulfric and then Ralof, Lokir eventually gets called too and in a panic tries to run away before getting shot and killed by an Imperial Archer. The Prisoner then gets called over and Hadvar claims he doesn't recognize him, asking who he is. The Prisoner stammers for an answer until saying he... doesn't know. He just woke up on that cart, everything before that is blank. Hadvar tells the Captain he's a straggler, must've gotten captured by accident after Ulfric was taken from Darkwater Crossing, what should they do with him. The Imperial Captain says they can't afford to delay this any longer, he goes to the block too. The Prisoner is outraged by the Captain's order, claiming he's innocent! Hadvar simply tells him that he's sorry, but at least he'll die here as any Nord should, in his homeland. Category:The Elder Scrolls Film & Television Universe